Y era una tarde tonta y caliente
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El título lo dice todo, Sora y Yamato desbordarán pasión en una calurosa tarde de Agosto... LEMON!


_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero desde aquí les comunico a Toei Animación y Akiyoshi Hongo que si me los quieren regalar estaría encantada…**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene orange… digo apple… ¡no!, ¿Cómo era?… ¡oh si LEMON!… nada escandaloso (miento el fic es solo eso… jajaja… ), si no os gusta el tema no lo leáis, y si lo leéis que no sea porque no lo haya advertido.**_

**Dedicado a**** Shadow-book  
**

**Y ERA UNA TARDE TONTA Y CALIENTE…**

38ºC a la sombra. Esa era la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro de una de las calles de Odaiba. Sin duda ese agosto estaba siendo de los mas calurosos que se recordaban, por eso las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, solo se oían los gritos y risas de los niños jugando en las fuentes, los demás eran mas precavidos y buscaban cobijo en cualquier lugar que tuviese aire acondicionado.

Yamato se asomo a la terraza, y pronto tuvo que volverse a meter para dentro, el calor era realmente asfixiante, tanto así que su única vestimenta la componía unas bermudas claras, se acababa de duchar pero ya daba igual, su torso volvía a estar empapado en sudor. Agotado, tomo el mando de su aparato de aire acondicionado y empezó a toquitear los botones, "sin pilas", fue lo que pensó cuando vio que no había manera de ponerlo en marcha. Tuvo la tentación de empezar a enredarlo para encenderlo de forma manual, pero el calor era demasiado y lo último que le apetecía era tener que andar trepando hacia el aparato. Se adentró a la cocina para refrescarse con algo de la nevera, o simplemente con la misma nevera, pero entonces miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, estaban a punto de ser las cinco y media, debía darse prisa, ella siempre era de lo más puntual.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación para ponerse una camisa, tuvo que dar media vuelta, ya que el timbre estaba sonando, una vez más, su novia hacia gala de su puntualidad.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí se la encontró, a su pelirroja, el calor era inmenso y Sora daba muestra de ello por su vestimenta, llevaba una minifalda muy fina y una camiseta de tirantes mas fina aún, ella resoplaba mientras se abanicaba con un prospecto de publicidad.

Yamato sonrió al verla, e hizo un gesto para que pasase, Sora no se lo pensó dos veces, ya que confiaba que la casa estuviese más fresquita, claro que no tenia ni idea de que estaban sin aire acondicionado.

-Uf… aquí hace mas calor incluso que fuera.- se quejo la chica mientras tiraba el prospecto por la mesa.

-El mando del aire no funciona… - se oyó a Yamato adentrándose a su habitación, luego salio con una camisa en la mano.- que, ¿nos vamos?.- pregunto mientras se la ponía.

Sora se quedo sin palabras, ¿irse?, casi había desfallecido en el corto tramo que hay de su casa a la de su novio y ahora este pretendía volver a salir… ¡ni hablar!, eso es algo a lo que la chica no estaba dispuesta.

-¿A dónde pretendes ir con este calor?, casi me derrito viniendo aquí.- bufó la joven incrédula.

-Pero… Sora… si aquí tampoco se puede estar.- contestó él mientras se pasaba el brazo por la frente para secarse los chorretones que le caían.

-Bueno, tal vez si conectas el aire acondicionado mejore.- dijo Takenouchi, que no entendía el porque Yamato no lo había conectado de forma manual.

-Pero… no me apetece ponerme a enredar ahora eso.- se intentó excusar el joven, pero la mirada de desaprobación de su chica hizo que pronto se resignara.- esta bien…

Cada paso era una tortura, sentía como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno, cogió una banqueta, la llevo hasta debajo del aparato, iba a subirse, pero se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba de nuevo empapada, se la quito y la arrojo al suelo, subió y empezó a mirar el aparato en cuestión. Creía que encontraría pronto el botón de off/on, pero se equivoco, no había rastro de ese dichoso botón, y desesperado empezó a resoplar de nuevo.

Sora estaba completamente estática, ahí observando a su novio, desde que se había quitado la camisa, esta se encontraba en una especie de trance, esa simple acción le había parecido lo más erótico presenciado últimamente, y sin exagerar, ya que hacía tiempo que no tenía un momento intimo con su novio. En todo el verano, habían estado bastante distantes, y por un motivo u otro, ya hacía más de un mes que no tenían un encuentro en fundamento, y por eso, ver a Yamato quitándose la camisa de esa forma, había provocado que una pequeña llama se encendiese dentro de ella.

Lo observó, su espalda bien definida, el rubio siempre había tenido una consistencia fuerte, pero de hace unos años acá era cuando más se fortaleció, ya no tenia ese aspecto aniñado, viéndolo de espaldas no tenias dudas de que te encontrabas ante una persona completamente adulta, se podía apreciar claramente cada músculo, no excesivamente ya que Ishida nunca ha sido demasiado amigo de hacer deporte, pero no pasaban inadvertidos. Sora miraba embobada las gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por esa piel tan clarita, Yamato resoplaba una y otra vez, pasando su mano por sus cabellos inocentemente, sin saber lo que estaba provocando a su paciente novia, y es que no lo podía evitar, Sora se estaba excitando cada vez más contemplando a su novio, y más al recordar el tiempo que hacia que no tocaba esa maravillosa piel, Yamato por el contrario seguía con su trabajo, sin saber que ya no importaba que hiciese funcionar el aire acondicionado, ya que el calor que sentía en estos momentos su novia solo habría una manera de sofocarlo y sería con él.

-¡Ya esta!.- gritó el chico al ver como por fin empezaba a salir aire de ese maldito aparato. De un salto bajo del taburete y se dirigió sonriente hacia la chica.

Esta ni se inmuto, sus ojos emanaban fuego, tenía ganas de Yamato, quería pasar toda la tarde con él, sintiendo sus suaves caricias, sus dulces besos y también sus arrebatos de pasión, en los que llenaba su cuerpo de marcas con sus mordiscos y chupones, pero este no se percató de cual era el deseo de la pelirroja, aunque Sora no tardaría en hacérselo ver.

Por petición de esta, pasaron a la habitación, pensó que estarían más cómodos en la cama, la joven no tardó en acomodarse, y Yamato no se hizo de rogar demasiado, traía consigo un par de refrescos en vasos helados y con abundante hielo, amablemente le ofreció uno a su chica, con el otro en la mano se tumbo al lado de ella, apoyando después el vaso en la mesilla, mientras él una vez más, resoplaba sofocado acomodando el brazo en su frente.

Sora se humedeció un poco los labios con el refresco mientras sus ojos seguían inmóviles contemplando cada parte del cuerpo de su chico, y cada gesto que hacia, que le parecía cada uno más sexy que el anterior.

Así pasaron varios minutos, Yamato cerro los ojos, empezaba a sentir el aire frío, aunque esto aun no era suficiente, el calor seguía siendo infernal, sonrío al sentir una caricia en su pierna, Sora no iba perder mas tiempo, y ya estaba deleitando a su chico con suaves caricias con el pie, sonrío ella también al ver la sonrisa de Yamato, pero al contrario que la de este, la suya era totalmente lujuriosa. Dejando el refresco a parte se recostó un poco más girándose para poder seguir contemplando a su novio. Flexiono el brazo y apoyo la cabeza en él, mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre jugueteaba en el pecho de su chico.

Ishida continuó con los ojos cerrados, ni se inmutaba por los jueguecitos de su chica, solo le delataban las sonrisas que se le escapaban por el placentero cosquilleo que le proporcionaba los dedos de su acompañante. Sora comenzó a desesperarse, conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre y sabía que solo estaba haciendo eso para desesperarla un poquito más, para hacerle creer que hoy no obtendría nada de él y obligarla a coger por completo las riendas de la situación, pero no quería caer en eso tan pronto, sabía que aún no era el momento de subirse encima de su chico y obligarle a que le haga el amor, porque si eso pasaba, a Yamato se le dibujaría esa sonrisa arrogante de "sabia que no tardarías en subirte sobre mi", y Sora no podía permitir que eso ocurriese, por lo que decidió alargar un poco más los juegos con el rubio, hasta que fuese este el que se abalanzase sobre ella.

La pelirroja se incorporó sobre la cama, al sentir como ya nada le tocaba Yamato abrió un poco el ojo, mirando que era lo que había hecho que su chica se detuviese, estaba sentada de espaldas a él bebiendo un poco de su refresco, cuando vio que se volteaba volvió a cerrar rápidamente el ojo, para hacerle creer que seguía inmune a sus encantos.

Sora había tenido una gran idea, mejor dicho el refresco le había dado una gran idea, al chocar uno de esos hielos contra sus dientes, una sonrisa maligna se había dibujado en su cara, se volvió para observar a Yamato, este seguía con los ojos cerrados, "perfecto", pensó esta mientras se volvía a recostar al lado de su chico, tomo un hielo entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado empezó a deslizarlo por el abdomen del muchacho, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa triunfal al ver la reacción de su novio.

Al sentir el hielo por su abdomen, Yamato se estremeció por completo no pudiendo reprimir un leve gemido, que fue un regalo para los oídos de la pelirroja. Intentaba mantenerse firme, mientras su piel se estremecía por haya donde Sora pasaba el hielo del delito, contuvo la respiración al sentir el frío hielo por sus pezones, que se endurecieron a su paso, pero Takenouchi aún no había hecho más que empezar y sustituyendo ese hielo derretido por otro, empezaría el juego de verdad. Lo colocó de nuevo en la fina piel de Yamato, entre sus pectorales, y pasando una pierna al otro lado, se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, bajo su cabeza y tomo el hielo en la boca, comenzando así la pequeña tortura para el rubio.

De arriba abajo, lo estremecía por completo, erizando su suave vello, haciendo círculos en sus pezones acompañando esa sensación helada por el cosquilleo del flequillo pelirrojo, que pasaba inconscientemente por su piel. Una vez que llevo sus labios hasta el ombligo, Sora miró hacia arriba con picardía, Yamato aún se hacia el imperturbable, a pesar de que la excitación que sentía incrementaba a cada movimiento de ese dichoso hielo, y aunque el chico continuase inmóvil, Sora notaba su deseo, ya que cierta parte baja del rubio estaba creciendo por momentos. Volvió a tomar el hielo entre sus labios y lo bajo por ese abdomen perfecto, más abajo del ombligo, con sus manos desabrocho el botón de las bermudas, para poder bajar ese hielo, donde Yamato concentraba en esos momentos todo su calor, el chico por fin se quito el brazo de la cara y levanto un poco la cabeza observando lo que su novia tenia preparado para él.

La chica seguía concentrada en su labor, le bajo un poquito los boxers junto con las bermudas, pero no lo suficiente para desvelar el misterio que se esconde ahí, y dejo atrapado el hielo en la goma de los boxers de su chico, luego levantó de nuevo la vista sonriendo por el sufrimiento tan placentero que estaba haciendo padecer a su amado novio, Yamato trato de incorporarse un poco pero Sora lo detuvo empujándole del pecho hacia abajo, dejándole claro que ya había perdido la oportunidad de controlar la situación, que ahora la que dominaba era ella. Mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos azules tan penetrantes que posee Yamato, volvió a coger el dichoso hielo de donde lo había dejado, y esta vez lo subió hasta el cuello de él, haciendo que este soltase un nuevo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás, los abrió de nuevo al sentir el hielo entre sus labios, bueno, el poco hielo que quedaba, ya que la odisea de cruzar todo el cuerpo de Yamato había hecho estragos en ese pobre hielo y lo poco que quedaba se derretía entre los dedos de Sora y los labios de Ishida, Yamato no perdió el tiempo y con lujuria en la mirada, empezó a deleitarse con los deliciosos dedos de su chica, los lamia con sensualidad y erotismo, mientras sus ojos seguían penetrantes en los ojos rojizos de Sora, tomo su mano con la suya y comenzó a mordisquear esos deditos que tanto le gustaban, Sora lo miraba expectante, sonriendo al ver como para Yamato esos dedos eran el más exquisito manjar, pero ya se harto de esos jueguecitos, quito su mano de la boca del rubio y apoyándolas en el pecho de este bajo hasta que su boca encontró la de Yamato.

El chico no tardo en sustituir los dedos de su Sora por la lengua, y empezó el juego bucal que tanto conocían, lamia el paladar de su amante con absoluta maestría, haciendo que la chica suspirase por primera vez desde que comenzaron el juego, le encantaba como Yamato utilizaba su lengua para hacerla vibrar, enredándola con la suya, dándole leves mordiscos de vez en cuando, a medida que el beso se iba haciendo más apasionado el calor iba aumentando en los chicos, Yamato flexiono las piernas y poso sus manos en las nalgas de su novia para acomodarla bien encima suya, haciendo lo posible para que sus partes sintiesen su más que evidente erección. Al sentirla, la chica volvió a suspirar y no tardo en acomodarse, para sentir ese placentero roce que le proporcionaba el pene cada vez más endurecido de su chico.

Las manos de Yamato acariciaban con entusiasmo el glúteo de la pelirroja, metiéndolas incluso por debajo de la braga para hacer ese contacto mas carnal si es posible, mientras tanto sus lenguas continuaban ese agradable duelo de ver quien explora más la boca del otro, hasta que Sora, lentamente, hizo finalizar el beso, llevándose consigo un pequeño mordico en el labio inferior por parte de Yamato, que no deseaba que ese beso acabase nunca.

Con la respiración acelerada, la pelirroja contemplaba a su novio, haciéndole ver con la mirada que se preparase para lo que le esperaba, pero todo se estropeo cuando Yamato lo hizo, hizo aquello que Sora tanto temía, sonrío de manera arrogante mientras decía.

-Sabia que no tardarías en subirte sobre mi.

Y Sora ardió por dentro, tenía razón, estaba convencida de que ella llevaba el control, que marcaba el ritmo, pero se engaño, una vez más, había estado a expensas de su novio, si Yamato no hubiese querido besarla, no se hubiesen besado, a pesar de que estaba claro que el chico estaba más excitado incluso que ella, parecía como si para el no fuese ninguna necesidad hacerlo, como si lo hiciese por hacerle un favor a su novia y Sora enfureció del todo al cuando Yamato continuo hablando.

-Mejor así, me encanta que te pongas arriba, de esa forma no me canso…- aseguró con la misma arrogancia que antes mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

Pero lo que no sabía Yamato, es que con ese comentario había hecho que su chica se llenase por completo de ira, y cruzando los brazos dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no quieres hacerlo?, ¿tanta tortura es para ti?

Yamato encontraba esta situación tremendamente divertida, le encantaba ver a Sora tan deseosa de amor, y le gustaba hacerla desesperar hasta el límite, por lo que sin cambiar la sonrisa decidió continuar con su juego, sin saber que Sora hace tiempo que ya había dado por finalizado el juego y su cabreo era totalmente real.

-Ay Sora, no es eso.- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.-… lo que pasa es que al contrario que tu, yo puedo controlar mis instintos.

-¡¿Qué?!.- grito mientras apartaba la mano de Yamato de un manotazo.

Ishida comenzó a reír descontrolado mientras dijo las palabras que hicieron que a Sora se le bajase toda la libido en el momento.

-Sora… es que yo tampoco necesito hacerlo tanto como tu, de hecho como vamos a estar toda la vida juntos, tendremos que reservarnos un poco, sino acabaremos aburriéndonos…

Y la cago, esas palabras fueron la tumba para la actividad sexual de Yamato en el día de hoy, y lo malo es que el ni se había dado cuenta ya que estaba convencido de que Sora le seguiría la broma, por eso la reacción de la pelirroja le dejó completamente perplejo.

-Me voy.- anuncio mientras bajaba de la cama.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me voy Yamato, no quiero aburrirte, así que mejor continuamos con lo de hoy dentro de cinco años, de esa forma nos vamos reservando.- dijo la chica con ironía mientras salía de la habitación.

Y entonces es cuando el rubio fue consciente de que la había cagado y bien, y con grandes esfuerzos, debido a que su erección seguía inmutable, logro levantarse y salir tras ella.

-¡Ey!, ¿te crees que puedes pasarme un hielo por los pezones y luego irte tan tranquila?, ¡vuelve aquí para terminar el acto como es debido!.- exigió el chico, pero esta vez fue Sora la que ni se inmuto y por eso Yamato tuvo que pasar a la acción.

Tomándola del brazo hizo que se volviese hacia él, e ignorando sus protestas la tomo por los aires agarrando con una mano su trasero y con otra una de sus piernas y la coloco sentada en la encimera de la cocina, colocándose él entre sus piernas.

-Bien, ¿quieres sexo?, ¡pues te vas a hartar de sexo!.- dijo Yamato con diversión haciendo como si estuviese en una película de adultos, pero Sora seguía enfadada y empujándole cuando este trato de besarle el cuello grito:

-¡Ya no quiero!, ¡y no puedes obligarme!

-¡Claro que puedo obligarte!.- grito el chico encantado con su nuevo papel de súper macho man.

Pero al mirar a Sora a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente molesta, que nada de esto le estaba haciendo gracia, por lo que dejando a un lado las bromas le dijo con dulzura.

-Vale, lo siento, era broma… pensé que me la seguirías, no sabía que te hubieses molestado de verdad…

-Te aburre hacerlo conmigo.- murmuro la chica con tristeza mientras giraba la cabeza.

Yamato impactado por esas palabras tomo la cara de su chica haciendo que le mirase y seriamente dijo:

-Sora, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, me apasiona hacerlo contigo.

-Si claro se nota mucho.- contesto ella con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Estaba de broma!.- se excuso el joven.

-¡Oh vamos Yamato!… no hay más que ver tu actitud, no quieres hacerlo y ya esta.- dijo la chica frustrada.-… menuda mierda, pues si con 19 años ya te aburre, con 30 no quiero ni pensar como será… con suerte lo haremos un sábado al mes, misionero de tres minutos y sin quitarte los calcetines… nuestra vida sexual será mas patética incluso que la de mis padres.- terminó más frustrada por momentos, dejando a Ishida completamente atónito.

-Sora venga, eso no es así y lo sabes, me encanta hacer el amor contigo, lo que pasa que ya sabes como soy, a veces me gusta que te pongas en plan desesperada y dominante, por eso te hago tanto rabiar, pero si quieres que me ponga yo en plan macho, me pongo…- dijo el rubio mientras se pegaba golpes en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

Pero a la chica esas explicaciones no le convencieron en absoluto y no tardó en sacar todas las frustraciones sexuales que llevaba guardando durante todo el verano.

-Yamato, si llevo pidiéndotelo a gritos todo el verano y tu pasas de mi..

-¿Pero que dices?, hoy es la primera vez que te veo con ganas.- dijo Yamato, dando por hecho que habría aprovechado todas las oportunidades que se le hubieses presentado.

-¡Pero si no he parado de hacerte señales!

-¿Ah sí?.- pregunto Yamato pensativo.

**FLASHBACK**

Un día en una cafetería, Sora y Yamato disfrutaban de una agradable merienda, al contrario que de costumbre que se sentaban uno enfrente del otro, Sora se había sentado al lado de Yamato, y no paraba de rozar accidentalmente la pierna de su novio, mientras este ni se enteraba. En un "descuido", cayo un trozo de su tarta en las partes intimas de Ishida, y como no, Sora se ofreció a limpiarlo de una manera bastante erótica, y Yamato solo se limito a mirarla con una sonrisa y decirle:

-Mejor voy al baño, con agua se quitara más fácil… ya que me levanto, ¿quieres un helado?

Sora bastante atónita respondió:

-Un pirulo.- como diciendo "¿lo pillas?"

-De acuerdo.

Se limita a decir Yamato mientras se aleja, dejando a Sora en la más absoluta desolación.

Otra día Takenouchi se encontraba observando desde su ventana, para ver cuando se acercaba Yamato, cuando vio que venia se apresuro a vestirse de una forma adecuada para recibirlo.

-Hola.- dijo mientras habría la puerta.- que vergüenza, es que me acabo de duchar…

Y es que Sora se encontraba con una diminuta toalla. Yamato ni se inmuta y solo se limita a decir:

-Tranquila, no tapa nada que yo no haya visto ya.

Al ver que esta táctica no funcionaba, Sora pasó a la técnica de la toalla por excelencia.

-Uy, que torpe soy, se me ha caído.- dijo mientras dejaba que la toalla deslizase por su cuerpo.

-Ay… si que eres torpe si.- dijo Yamato mientras la recogía y le envolvía de nuevo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Eso eran señales?.- pregunto el rubio perplejo.

-¡Si Yamato!, creo que eran más que evidentes… pero ya veo que contigo la sutilidad no funciona, ¡¡el próximo día me limitare a pasearme desnuda con un cartel luminoso señalando mis partes!!.- grito la joven completamente desesperada por lo despistado que puede llegar a ser su novio.

-Pues eso seria una gran idea.- respondió el joven divertido.

-¡Yamato!

-Oye no te enfades.- empezó el joven.- perdona pero no me he dado cuenta, mis rechazos son inconscientes, no como los tuyos.

-¡¿Cuándo te he rechazado yo?!.- grito la muchacha al borde de un ataque.

-En nuestras vacaciones.- respondió el joven también empezando a perder los nervios.

-¿Te refieres a cuando fuimos a casa de mi abuela?, Yamato, ella estaba en la habitación de al lado.

-Sabes de sobra que no se habría enterado de nada, esta medio sorda.- bufo el chico cabreado.

-Pero tiene incontinencia, se levanta cada 5 minutos, y espía por la puerta para ver lo que hacemos.

-Bueno.- gruño el rubio sin convencimiento.

Y tras esta discusión la libido de los dos jóvenes ya estaba completamente por los suelos, se reflejaba en las bermudas de Yamato, en las que el bulto que estaba formado hace apenas 5 minutos había desaparecido por completo, y Sora al darse cuenta de eso, comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo, ya que por un estúpido enfado se quedaría sin poder sentir a Yamato dentro de ella, una vez más. El chico por su parte ni se acordaba de lo que estaban haciendo antes de la discusión, tenia un semblante serio, no tenia ni idea de que Sora se sintiese de esta manera, daba por supuesto de que ella estaba complacida sexualmente hablando y ahora se daba cuenta de que no solo eso no era verdad sino que ella pensaba que ya no la deseaba. "Se acabo", pensó Ishida de repente, acto seguido rodeo la cintura de Sora con sus brazos, al sentir a Yamato envolviéndola le miró expectante, y este, con una voz ronca que desbordaba pasión dijo:

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar y hacemos lo que los dos estamos deseando?

Una ligera sonrisa fue la contestación de Takenouchi, sonrisa que en un segundo había desaparecido debido a que Yamato ya se encontraba degustando esos labios que le volvían realmente loco, estaba más motivado que nunca, quería demostrar a Sora que la deseaba, que la deseaba igual que la primera vez que hicieron el amor, e igual que la segunda y que la tercera y que todas… que su deseo por ella no desaparecería nunca, solo incrementaría. Mientras su lengua recorría cada espacio de la boca de su amante, se sintió estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo decir incluso siendo una broma que se aburrirían de esto?, Yamato sabia perfectamente que nunca podría aburrirse de estos encuentros con el amor de su vida, su único amor, la mujer con la que estaría siempre, a la única que le haría el amor, y le diría tanta veces como quiera lo mucho que la ama.

En el instante que Yamato comenzó a besarle, Sora paso sus manos por la nuca de él, perdiéndose entre los cabellos rubios que tanto le entusiasmaban, sintió como Yamato empezó a explorar su cuerpo, metiendo las manos por debajo de su fina camiseta, recorriendo así su espalda, y llenándola de la dulce sensación que le proporcionan las suaves caricias de Yamato, pero ella no se quedaría atrás. Yamato finalizó el beso, resistiéndose a dejar liberada la lengua de la pelirroja, la miro y con una ternura infinita la abrazó besandole suavemente en la mejilla, Sora aprovecho el momento para aprisionar en sus labios la oreja de Yamato, besándola con pasión, dándole suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo, mientras este seguía lamiendo su mejilla, llegando hasta el cuello, donde empezó a succionarle con fogosidad, estaba claro que deseaba dejarle una marca que diga "yo he estado aquí".

Sora no pudo reprimir un gemido en la oreja de su novio, aplastaba la cabeza del chico contra ella, para que le succionase con más fuerza el cuello. Pero Yamato ya había dado por concluida su labor en esa zona, se separo un poco para ver su obra y sonrío triunfal al ver lo rojo que estaba, tardaría varios días en desaparecer.

Con una traviesa sonrisa bajo la cabeza, besando la piel que dejaba ver el escote de su chica, Sora se limitaba a acariciar el sedoso cabello de su chico mientras este deslizaba los labios aún más abajo si puede, se arrodillo y comenzó a levantar la camiseta de la pelirroja, dejando visible ese abdomen liso de piel apiñonada, con dulzura comenzó a besarle el ombligo, haciendo las delicias de Sora, ya que esa zona era muy sensible a la estimulación que le proporcionaba Yamato con la lengua, y el calor llegó nuevamente a ella, aunque sintió que desfallecería cuando el rubio bajo un poquito más y separando ligeramente las piernas de su chica introdujo la cabeza entre ellas, besando sus partes intimas por encima de las braguitas, sintiendo como con cada beso se iban humedeciendo cada vez más. Sora sabía lo que le esperaba, Yamato la iba inundar de placer por todas partes, tirando los brazos hacia atrás intento agarrarse a algo en esa encimera, aunque solo pudo encontrar la pared como punto de apoyo, pero se sorprendió al ver como Yamato ya no seguía con la inspección de su intimidad y entonces miro a su chico desconcertada encontrándolo con los ojos puestos en ella.

-¿De Pucca?, ¡¿Pucca?!… jajaja… nunca te las había visto.- dijo el chico sonriente al ver las braguitas que lucia hoy su novia.

-¡Cállate!.- respondió la chica ruborizada mientras cerraba las piernas y es que aunque Yamato haya recorrido cada rincón de su sexo, Sora siempre será vergonzosa ante esos comentarios.

Yamato se puso en pie con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a su novia de la cintura levantándola, esta instintivamente rodeó el cuerpo de su chico con las piernas, pensando en que debía sujetarse bien para el trayecto que hay hasta la cama, lo que no sabía era que el trayecto que tenía pensado Yamato era mucho más corto. Y es que solo le dio media vuelta y la deposito con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa de la cocina, arqueándose levemente hacia ella.

-Yamato, ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la joven un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Aquí!, a lo _Instinto básico.- _dijo el joven mientras sus manos ya bordeaban la faldita de su novia.

_-_¿_Instinto básico_?_… _¿la de los jugueteos con la comida no es_ Nueve semanas y media_?.- pregunto la joven extrañada, sin saber que acababa de dar una gran idea a su novio.

Yamato se dio media vuelta y abrió el armario con entusiasmo, ante la estupefacción de su novia, que no tenia ni idea de las cosas que estaban pasando por la mente de Ishida, cuando vio como Yamato sostenía con picardía un tarro de fondue de chocolate, supo exactamente lo que el rubio había preparado para ella.

-¡Ni hablar!, vamos a la cama.- dijo ella incorporándose un poco.

No pudo seguir hablando debido a que Yamato le había puesto un dedo impregnado de chocolate en la boca, Sora lo lamió con verdadera hambre, degustando ese exquisito manjar que le ofrecía el hombre de su vida, tal vez la idea del chocolate no era tan mala como se había imaginado. Nuevamente dejo que Yamato la reclinase, mientras este se subía también a la mesa pasando una pierna a cada lado de la mujer. El chico aparto un poco el tarro del delicioso chocolate, y se apresuro a desnudar a su novia, lentamente le quito la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, y después le toco el turno a la falda, quedándose la chica en ropa interior mientras el responsable de esto la contemplaba con autentica lujuria. Pero Sora aún no estaba muy segura de todo esto y su inseguridad incrementaba aún mas debido al tambaleo que tenia la mesa, no tenía muy claro que esa mesa aguantase el peso de dos personas.

-Venga Yamato.- dijo la chica intentando poner un poco de sentido común.- que es una guarrada, mañana comerás donde hoy he puesto el culo.

Yamato solo pudo reír irónico ante ese comentario y mientras jugueteaba con el chocolate dijo:

-Cariño, voy a comer chocolate por todos los rincones de tu cuerpo, ¿en serio te crees que me importa que mañana desayune donde hoy has puesto tu precioso culito?

No le dejo responder, con suavidad empezó a impregnarle el escote con chocolate.

-Me vas a manchar el sujetador… -susurro la joven, mientras empezaba a relajarse para poder disfrutar de lo que su novio había preparado para ella.

-Eso no va a ser problema…

Y es que Yamato ya había empezado a lamer el escote de Sora, saboreando ese delicioso chocolate, que en la piel de su chica sabía mil veces más sabroso, y al sentir la húmeda lengua de Yamato recorriendo su cuerpo, Sora, por fin, se relajo dejándose guiar donde su chico la llevase, ya que el mejor que nadie sabía como hacerla feliz. Cuando llego a la tira del sujetador, la agarro con los dientes bajándola despacio, para darle más emoción al momento, lo mismo hizo con la otra, y con un leve toque, el sujetador ya estaba desabrochado y deslizándose por los brazos de la joven.

Y el joven músico volvió a sonreír al reencontrarse con esos pechos que tanto adoraba, estaban igual que la última vez que los vio, para él, esos pechos eran absolutamente perfectos. Sora miraba expectante cada movimiento de Yamato, este solo se dedicaba a contemplarla de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, sin cansarse de esta maravillosa vista, la chica se incorporo un poco hacia él acariciando con dulzura su cara, y al sentir esa caricia, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, abalanzándose con furia hacia esos labios tan provocativos, tumbándose por completo encima de ella, mientras una de sus manos se desliza a su pecho, agarrándolo con determinación pero también con ternura y masajeándolo como el solo sabe, llenando a Sora de esa sensación tan placentera que solo puede experimentar cuando las expertas manos de Yamato la tocan, y es que, no hay nadie que conozca tan bien su cuerpo como Yamato, cada rincón, cada punto de placer… no tiene secretos para Ishida, sabe donde, cuando y como debe tocarla para hacerla vibrar.

-Sabes a chocolate…- dijo la chica mientras intentaba atraparle la lengua con los dientes.

Al rubio se le escapó una sonrisa, mientras deslizaba los labios por el cuello de su novia, hasta que llego al pezón de esta, y comenzó a lamerlo con sumo entusiasmo, provocando que Sora no pudiese contener por mas tiempos sus gemidos, Yamato le estaba llenando de absoluto placer, y esta lo único que podía hacer era apretarle la cabeza contra su pecho, para que lo lamiese con más fuerza aún. Cerro los ojos al sentir la mano de su novio bordeando sus ingles, y pego un pequeño bote cuando este atravesó la barrera de tela, mientras su boca proseguía succionando los pezones de la pelirroja.

Sora abrió los ojos de golpe a la par que su respiración se fue acelerando mientras sentía como los dedos de Yamato penetraban en ella, masturbándola con delicadeza, con la misma que hacia todo cuando se trataba de su Sora. Takenouchi tuvo claro lo que le esperaba cuando Yamato dejo sus pechos y empezó a surcar con la lengua el camino que llevaba hasta la fuente de su deseo, pero para sorpresa de esta, nada sucedió. El rubio paro en seco cuando llego al borde del dominio de "Pucca", salio de ella y sin decir ni una palabra bajo de la mesa, Sora miraba confusa cada movimiento de su novio, este se inclino hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, comenzando así el camino hasta su habitación, necesitaba estar cómodo para lo que tenia pensado hacer.

La dejo con cuidado en la cama y subiéndose él encima, y sin más rodeos, le arrebato la única prenda que le quedaba, y acariciando sus muslos, le beso los pies, lamió el camino que le llevaba a su manjar preferido, separándole las piernas con suavidad. Con maestría recorrió cada espacio con la lengua, besándole, succionándole e introduciéndola en su interior, y Sora supo que no tardaría en llegar. Cuando su chico hacia eso, era cuestión de segundos que estallase en una ola de placer, y así fue, sintió ese cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo, concertándose en su entre pierna, y alzando la pelvis, gimió con fuerza mientras Yamato sentía los espasmos de ese placentero orgasmo.

El chico la miró con travesura, para él, ese era su mejor regalo, observar como Sora se retorcía de placer, pero esta quería más, no se iba a contentar con sentir solamente la lengua de Ishida, lo quería todo de él, por eso en cuanto se recuperó del éxtasis proporcionado por el orgasmo, levanto el cuerpo y besando a Yamato lo fue recostando para atrás, dejándose ella caer encima suya, y quedando una vez más dominando la situación. Mientras besaba el pecho de Ishida, las manos fueron como por voluntad propia a su entrepierna, se asombro al ver que Yamato aún no se había quitado ni las bermudas, deslizo la cremallera con cuidado y tiro de los pantalones para abajo, y mirándole con picardía introdujo su mano por el boxer. Yamato echo la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió la suave mano de su novia acariciando su pene, ella sabía perfectamente como proporcionarle intenso placer, este se sentía afortunado por tener el amor de esa mujer tan maravillosa, por ser el único que disfrutase de sus caricias, el único que se perdiese en sus labios y el único al que ella entregaría no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón.

A pesar de que le encantaba tener entre sus manos el bien formado miembro de Yamato, Sora ya no quería hacerle sufrir más, más bien era ella la que no quería sufrir más, por eso deslizo los calzoncillos de su chico por sus piernas, dejando visible toda la hombría de Yamato.

Y acariciando con una mano su abdomen hasta llegar a sus muslos, llevo la otra mano hacia la mesilla del chico, abriendo el cajón, sin ni siquiera mirar, ya que sabía de sobra donde estaba lo que estaba buscando, en seguida su mano lo encontró, la cajita de preservativos. Pero cuando iba a abrirla, la pelirroja se quedo completamente sorprendida, y con diversión preguntó:

-¿De sabores?

-¿Eh?

Yamato estaba demasiado… todo, para enterarse de que le hablaba su chica.

-… de menta… de chocolate no… ya hemos tenido suficiente chocolate por hoy… ¿vainilla?… ¿Por qué compras de vainilla si sabes que no me gusta?

-Es un pack, vienes varios para probar… usa cualquiera.- se apresuró a responder Yamato, que al fin se ha dado cuenta de porque Sora no seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mmm… fresa…- dijo con sensualidad mientras sacaba el condón.- Ishida, creo que hoy es tu día de suerte…

Y el músico casi dio un bote cuando sintió como Sora le colocaba el condón con la boca, alargando el proceso lo máximo posible. Al sentir esos labios recorriendo su miembro, Ishida no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido, pero en seguida le preocupo una cosa, si Sora seguía inspeccionando esa zona no tardaría mucho en terminar, a pesar de que con los años iba pudiéndose controlar más, su cuerpo aún era joven y el calor intenso del día de hoy no ayudaba mucho, Yamato siempre quería satisfacer al máximo a su mujer, para él, saber que era capaz de hacerla tan feliz era su mayor recompensa, por lo que haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por tener que apartarla de ahí, se incorporo un poco y le dijo:

-Sora… para ya…

La chica sonrió satisfecha, conocía de sobra a su novio, y sabía que su mayor apuro era no poder dar la talla como amante, acabar antes de que ella explotase de pacer y no poderla complacer al máximo, por eso decidió no alargar esto más, además ella también necesitaba sentirlo de una vez en su interior. Y ocurrió, despacio, Sora fue sentándose encima de la piernas de Yamato, sintiendo como su pene penetraba poco a poco dentro de ella, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación tan mágica que era unirse a Yamato, la mejor forma de demostrarle que le amaba por encima de todas las cosas, ahí se sentía absolutamente completa, se encontraba en el lugar al que pertenecía, a su Yamato. Cuando se sintió cómoda empezó a moverse rítmicamente, después de tantas veces sabia perfectamente como hacerlo, y como le gustaba a Ishida que lo hiciese.

Cuando empezó a acelerar el ritmo, Yamato levanto el torso, se abrazo con fuerza a ella, perdiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos, y en un acto repentino, giro con ella en brazos, para poder colocarse el encima y relevarla de esta intensa labor, lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que estaban al borde de la cama y…

-¡¡Yamato!!.- grito la chica cuando vio que se estampaba contra el suelo con su novio encima de ella.

-So… ¡Sora!, ¿estas bien?.- preguntó apurado, sin preocuparse del coscorrón que se acababa de dar él contra la mesilla.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!.- grito de nuevo la chica incrédula, que no sabia como había pasado de sentir felicidad haciendo el amor con su chico a estamparse contra el suelo.

-Yo… quería… ponerme encima… para que no digas que soy un vago…- tartamudeo Ishida sofocado mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de su novia en busca de alguna posible magulladura.

Sora estaba al limite de su paciencia, con lo que le había costado llegar hasta ese punto con su novio y ahora este la tiraba contra el suelo. Pero esto no iba a ser contratiempo, su cuerpo aún deseaba al de Yamato, por lo que intentando ignorar este "accidente" acarició a su novio con cierta desesperación diciéndole:

-Yamato, me da igual encima, debajo o haciendo el pino… pero por favor… hazlo ya…

Y dicho y hecho, Ishida sonrío con cariño, le beso tiernamente los labios, y tras susurrarle un "te amo", volvió a introducirse en ella, con dulzura, con ternura, muy suavemente reanudo el vaivén de sus caderas. Y de nuevo… el ritmo incrementando, el bombeo cada vez más fuerte, los jadeos más evidentes…

Yamato se escondió entre los pelos rojizos de su chica, sabía que no tardaría mucho en acabar, pero quería aguantar, debía aguantar lo máximo posible, quería darle a Sora el máximo placer, que se sintiese más amada que nunca, más deseada que ningún día, que tuviese claro que nunca dejara de hacer esto con ella, que lo hará tantas veces como se lo pida. Apoyo los brazos contra el suelo, despegándose un poco, observando a Sora, viendo como el sudor chorreaba por su cara, haciéndola más bella si es posible y como sus ojos cerrados, y su labio entre mordido delataban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando este momento, mientras sus caderas ya hace rato que acompañaban el placentero vaivén. Y en ese momento, Sora aguanto la respiración, las piernas que rodeaban a Yamato se tensaron, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, clavo las uñas en la espalda de su novio y tirando la cabeza para atrás gimió con fuerza, duro apenas unos segundos, pero suficientes para tocar el cielo con los dedos, luego se relajo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Ishida, que supo que ya había alcanzado el clímax, y que ya, podría ser el turno de él.

Escondiéndose de nuevo en el cuello de su novia, Yamato continuo durante unos momentos más, sintiendo como Sora lo apretaba contra ella, como con una mano le acariciaba el pelo, y con la otra la espalda, y escuchando los continuos, "te amo Yamato", que le susurraba al oído, este, alcanzó su orgasmo dejando que fluyese el liquido de su cuerpo y explotando en una ola de intenso placer. Tras esto se dejo caer encima de Sora, la miro, y la beso con la misma ternura que la primera vez.

Quedaron así durante unos minutos, la verdad, esa era una de las partes que más les gustaba de hacer el amor, la sensación de felicidad que sentían abrazados el uno al otro, después de haber desbordado toda su pasión, una vez que sus respiraciones iban volviendo a la normalidad, los chicos fueron incorporándose un poco, hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la cama, y abrazándola contra él, Yamato preguntó lo que siempre preguntaba, desde la primera vez que intimaron de esta forma.

-¿Te gusto?

Sora le miró divertida… ¿es que sus sonorosos orgasmos no habían contestado ya a esa pregunta?, pero conocía a Yamato, y de hecho esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él, su continua preocupación porque para ella todo haya sido perfecto.

-Me encanto, te adoro…- contesto mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el pecho del rubio.- ¿y a ti?, ¿te gusto?

-Estuvo maravilloso mi amor… nunca me aburriré de hacer esto… te amo.- dijo con la sonrisa en el rostro, mientras fundía una vez mas sus labios con los de ella.

Y fue entonces, cuando se iban recuperando de este intenso trabajo, cuando el calor se hizo mas presente en ellos, y no es para menos ya que podría hacer -40ºC en la casa y ellos se sentirían en las llamas del mismísimo infierno, pero es que, ese día seguía siendo caluroso, y después de esto el aire acondicionado ni se notaba en esa habitación. Sora no tardó en sentir ese asfixiante calor y empapada en sudor empezó a abanicarse con la mano y sin pensárselo más preguntó:

-Yamato… ¿puedo ducharme?

-¿Huh?.- dijo este mirándola confuso.

-Estoy achicharrada… sudando como una cerda y además… aún tengo chocolate en el cuerpo…- explico la muchacha mientras se pasaba la mano por el hombro que aún tenia restos de chocolate.

-Pues a mi me gustas mucho así.- contesto el joven mientras besaba el hombro achocolatado de su novia.

-Yamato…

-Estas en tu casa… sabes que no necesitas pedirme permiso para ducharte- respondió apartando su boca de ella.

-Gracias.- le dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa de Yamato. Y cuando encontró una camiseta lo suficientemente larga se la coloco en su cuerpo y camino hacia la puerta, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ishida.

-Sora… ¿Por qué te pones una camiseta para irte a duchar?, es absurdo.

-Para ducharme me la quitare, pero no voy a ir desnuda hasta ahí.- contesto la chica con naturalidad.

-¡Oh si claro!, que estúpido soy, olvidaba que la ducha esta en la casa de la piscina.- ironizo Yamato.- ¡Sora es la puerta de al lado!, y solo estoy yo, el hombre que ha comido chocolate en tu cuerpo… no hace falta que te vistas.

-Ay Yamato… ya estas con tus ataques nudistas, ¿y que pasa si entrase tu padre y me viese paseando desnuda?.- pregunto la mujer con gran sentido común.

-Pues que le alegrarías mucho la vista… y me felicitaría por lo buena que esta mi novia.- respondió el rubio con diversión.

-Yamato, no digas mas tonterías.

-Como quieras…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se pasaba las manos por detrás de la cabeza, descansando de lo ajetreado que había sido el día de hoy.

Y viéndolo ahí, desnudo, con el sudor impregnado en su cuerpo, Sora volvió a sentir que eso era lo más erótico que había visto en tiempos y… bueno ya os imagináis lo que paso.

-Yama…- empezó con sensualidad…- si quieres puedes venir a frotarme la espalda…

Pero Yamato, una vez más hizo gala de que nunca entenderá la sutilidad de su novia.

-No seas vaga, frótatela tu… yo estoy cansado.- respondió sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Este no entendería ni el cartel luminoso…- murmuro entre dientes la pelirroja con frustración.- ¡Yamato!, que si quieres ducharte conmigo y empezar a captar mis ¡¡señales!!.- grito ya sin rastro de sutilidad.

Y al escuchar eso, Ishida abrió los ojos como platos, e incorporándose pregunto como un niño ilusionado.

-¿Me dejas?… como siempre que he intentado que nos duchásemos juntos me rechazabas….

-¿Te refieres a cuando te metiste en las duchas del vestuario femenino, te equivocaste y te acabaron denunciando por acoso?.- pregunto la joven, no queriendo recordar ese bochornoso día.

-¡¡Creí que estabas tu!!.- se defendió Yamato como pudo.

-Bueno, ya no importa… ¿vienes o no?

-¡¡Claro!!.- grito Yamato saltando por los aires.

-¡¡El último hace la cena!!.- grito Takenouchi mientras corría hacia el baño.

-Ey… eso no vale… ¡¡espera!!

40ºC a la sombra, estaba claro que hoy el calor no iba a desaparecer, todo lo contrario incrementaba a cada hora, sin duda Odaiba recordaría este día como uno de los más calurosos de la historia, y a pesar de la fría agua de la ducha chocando contra sus cuerpos, nada podría impedir que el calor se adueñase nuevamente de Sora y Yamato…

-**OWARI**-

* * *

N/A: bueno y hasta aqui el fic, llevaba tiempo con ganas de escribir algo de este tipo, pero no me animaba… hasta que el otro día me vino a la cabeza las primeras frases de la cancioncilla que dan título al fic ("Por la raja de tu falda" de Estopa), y esto es lo que salio… además que ya hace frio, y me gusta recordar el calorcito del verano jeje...

Gracias por leerlo!!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
